


Stealing Cinderella

by umgirl2000



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umgirl2000/pseuds/umgirl2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Bertie, Edith and Marigold....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stealing Cinderella"

Marigold Crawley Pelham was getting ready to leave Brancaster. It was time. She was engaged to a sweet young man she had met while serving as a nurse during WWII. Her life had changed the moment her eyes had met his startling green ones and she knew he was the one. As she packed up her collection of books- which in itself would take up a full trunk, her eyes fell on a battered copy of "Cinderella". Memories flooded back as she sat carefully on her bed and reread the story.

************

Bertie Pelham was walking down the tunnel in London. He always had a smile on his face when he walked down this tunnel- it was where he had seen his fiancee for the for the first time since he had met her. There was a bookseller there that he loved to visit each time he came and today was no exception. He had become good acquaintances with the shop owner, and he had written that he had a book in mind for him. 

"Hello, Michael," Bertie said as he entered the store. 

"Hello, Lord Hexham," Michael Pimberly said as he walked behind the counter to get the book for him. 

"How many times can I tell you to drop the Lord? You've known me as plain ole Bertie for far longer..." Bertie replied- it was something that he couldn't get used to- being Lord over Brancaster.

"Sorry, sir... habit. My mum would have had my hide if I did that," he said with a smirk. He handed Bertie the book and noticed that his friend was perusing the children's titles. "Why the interest in children's books?"

"I'm engaged to be married to a wonderful woman named Edith. She has taken in a ward named Marigold and I was searching for something to read to her," Bertie replied easily. It was the cover story they used for the world, but he knew she would be his step-daughter in actuality.

"Hmm... how about this one? "Cinderella"... it has just come out... a rather sweet fairytale I am told..." replied Michael. Bertie picked up the book and perused the pages. After a few moments, he smiled and nodded his head. Yes, this book would do. With a smile, he paid for the books and left the bookstore.

*******

In October, Edith, Rosamund and Marigold came to visit him in Brancaster for the week. One day he found the ladies of the house- minus Marigold busy wedding planning. Despite convention saying the wedding be held at Brancaster, Edith had put her foot down and wished for it to be held at her home. Bertie had agreed, and Mother had finally relented. So, with a gentle smile, he asked Marigold if she would like a present. With her sweet smile as a response, he handed her the book. She opened the package and immediately handed it to him and said, "Read, please." Bertie smiled at the young girl and taking her in his lap read her the book.

Edith, meanwhile, looked up and found Marigold gone from her sight. She immediately began to panic until Rosamund pointed quietly to a corner of a room. The sight made her heart smile, and she walked quietly up on the chair. As she listened to Bertie reading the story and answering Marigold's many questions, her heart once again confirmed that this was the right move. She walked back over to the ladies with a smile on her face and ready to continue the plans of the wedding of her dreams.

Later that evening, Bertie and Edith were cuddled on the couch. It had become one of their favorite ways to relax after a long day- and the memory of his first proposal was never out of their mind. 

"I heard you reading to Marigold earlier today," Edith told Bertie softly. "What story was it?"

"Cinderella. I got it when I was in London last time... I wanted something that I could give to Marigold and a book seemed quite appropriate," Bertie replied.

"It was.... she seemed to love it. She even asked me when she would hear it again... I told her it was your story to tell her," Edith replied.

Bertie smiled at the thought and leaned in to give Edith a quick but deep kiss. 

Edith smiled softly and said, "You know, I feel like Cinderella. After so many times of being left behind, of never being the one chosen... of always being the unlucky happy one, I finally found my prince." Bertie could find no better response than to kiss her again, this one deeper and longer than the one before.  
************  
Years later, when Edith finally told Marigold the truth about her parentage, she referenced the story. Instead of wicked stepsisters, there were people who stood in her way. But, when she least expected it a wish came true. She had to give Atticus credit for dropping out of the hunt, for if he hadn't she would have never met Bertie. Much like Cinderella, there were obstacles to overcome- the truth about Marigold, his mother- but they had found each other and lived happily ever after. She would always finish by telling her that her one wish was for her to find her own Prince Charming.  
**********  
Marigold smiled and knew she had found her Prince Charming in James. In him, she saw the man she had called "Papa" for most of her life. She now knew he wasn't her father, but she knew she couldn't have asked for a better surrogate father. She knew it would always be a special memory to have him walk her down the aisle to meet James at the altar.


	2. Part Two

Bertie Pelham was nervous... and having trouble tieing his tie straight. His daughter, Marigold was getting married today. He approved of her future husband and knew that they made a good match, but it almost felt as if he was letting someone steal her away. He honestly felt like the father in the story "Cinderella" for his daughter had risen above the ashes of a rough start to become a charming, gorgeous young lady. When James had asked his permission to marry her, he had to say "yes".

_Night of the Engagement dinner_

"Earl, I wonder if I might have a few words with you," Bertie asked Robert nervously.

"Please, you are going to be family now, call me Robert," Robert insisted as he and Bertie walked toward a quiet corner of the room.

"I know that everything is official, but I wanted to make sure this engagement had your seal of approval," Bertie said nervously- wrapping his hands around each other in a nervous sort of fashion.

"It certainly does. I couldn't have asked for a better match for my Edith. She has risen above the ashes in her life, and has found true happiness at last," Robert said. "Even when you were just an agent, you had my approval. I saw the way you treated her, the way you treated Cora, and knew you would honor her the rest of her life. I couldn't ask for more."

Bertie smiled and reached out and to shake Robert's hand. Robert surprised him immensely by pulling him into a hug. After the hug, Bertie asked him "What did you say to mother at dinner? After the first toast, I could feel her disproval..."

Robert smiled and said, "If you know our family history, you would know that I didn't approve of Sybil marrying Tom. I almost lost her as a daughter when I refused to approve. It took more time than your mom, but I finally came around. After she passed, it was the only sort of reconcillation that I could make with myself that she knew I approved of her and Tom... I only let your mother know the same thing could happen to her today," Robert said with a wistful smile at the mention of his baby girl.

"Thank you so much... I only hope I can continue to meet your expectations as a future son-in-law," Bertie said softly. Robert smiled and said, "Keep doing what you're doing and you will meet them as you have already done so."

With that, the parents said their good nights. Edith and Bertie stayed downstairs to cuddle on the sofa and enjoy being officially engaged for the first time.

"What are you thinking about?" Edith said as she sidled up to him. She was wearing a gorgeous navy evening gown.

"The night our engagement became official... a conversation I had with your Father... something that he said stuck and it's the reason why I bought the book for Marigold... the one she loves so much..." Bertie said as he finally relented and allowed his wife to tie his tie.

"What did he say? You always kept that conversation as something between the two of you..." Edith asked still sounding very much like the reporter she was on the inside.

"The only thing that I will tell you was that he said you had risen from the ashes much like Cinderella does in the book," Bertie said smoothly. "Now, it's my turn to walk to allow our Cinderella to meet her Prince Charming..."

**Author's Note:**

> One version was published in 1925- the same year Bertie and Edith married.
> 
> I live-streamed Downton Abbey for the Chelsie wedding... but, I fell hard for Bertie and Edith. To me, they made series 6.


End file.
